


Contact

by Iaka_Linksar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaka_Linksar/pseuds/Iaka_Linksar
Summary: La première fois que le genou d'Hinata toucha celui de Kageyama, le passeur retira instinctivement sa jambe. Pareil lorsque leurs épaules s'effleurèrent dans la salle du club. Puis, avec le temps, leurs corps commencèrent lentement à se rapprocher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Ca fait un bail que je n'ai plus écrit de fanfictions, mais Haikyuu fut un immense coup de coeur pour moi (probablement mon plus gros depuis Yuuri on ice!), et après avoir baigné dans les fanfictions mettant en scène le KageHina, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire à mon tour sur ces deux (adorables) idiots. C'est probablement la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi léger niveau scénario, mais ça a été étonnamment rafraîchissant !
> 
> Le brouillon de cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrit, et à vue de nez, je pense qu'elle comptera 4-5 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'imaginer !

La première fois que le genou d'Hinata toucha celui de Kageyama, le passeur retira instinctivement sa jambe. Pareil lorsque leurs épaules s'effleurèrent dans la salle du club.

Leur premier véritable contact physique fut un high-five qu'Hinata dut littéralement arracher à Kageyama suite à une énième excellente passe. Puis, au fil des mois, leurs corps commencèrent à se tenir de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin que leurs genoux se touchent lorsqu'ils étaient assis côte à côte. Kageyama n'avait pas besoin de laisser sa main s'attarder légèrement sur l'omoplate du rouquin après lui avoir donné une tape amicale. Hinata n'avait pas besoin de poser sa poitrine contre son dos ou son menton près de sa clavicule pour lire un article d'un magazine de volley par-dessus son épaule. Et pourtant, ces innocents contacts étaient devenus leur routine.

Les deux adolescents ne savaient pas quand ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher de la sorte, ni qui avait initié le premier contact corporel hors high-five, mais aucun ne disait mot ou ne se retirait lorsqu'une quelconque partie de leur corps rentrait en contact avec l'autre. Au contraire, ils se retrouvaient plutôt à rechercher le contact, aussi éphémère celui-ci soit-il.

Toutes leurs interactions physiques restaient anodines et à la limite de l'amitié. Aucun membre de l'équipe ne leur avait fait de remarque. Leur rapprochement avait été tellement progressif que personne ne l'avait même réellement perçu. Par ailleurs, les deux volleyeurs ne passaient pas de temps ensemble en dehors des activités de club, des sessions d'étude avec Yachi à l'approche d'un test, ou d'un pain de viande acheté avec l'équipe au magasin d'Ukai.

Puis, en novembre, eut lieu un match d'entraînement auquel Sawamura ne put participer, étant cloué au lit par une légère fièvre. Son absence avait laissé un douloureux trou dans la défense de l'équipe de Karasuno, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'échapper aux adversaires – adversaires qui, malheureusement, comprenaient un nombre bien trop élevé de joueurs maîtrisant un puissant service. Hinata fut rapidement pris pour cible et rata beaucoup de réceptions, ce qui lui valut des remontrances incendiaires de Kageyama.

Le match terminé, les deux adolescents furent chargés de nettoyer le gymnase et de le fermer.

Ils nettoyaient silencieusement le sol, ruminant l'écart bien trop grand entre leurs points et ceux de l'équipe adversaire.

Lorsqu'Hinata poussa un long soupir, Kageyama lui jeta un regard noir et cracha :

« Si tes réceptions n'étaient pas aussi merdiques, on n'en serait pas arrivé là. »

Le roux baissa les yeux. Il s'était toujours inconsciemment reposé sur Sawamura et Nishinoya pour assurer la défense et pallier son manque de maîtrise des réceptions. Et Ukai avait toujours arrangé les rotations lors des matchs pour que le capitaine soit à l'arrière lors des puissants services. Hinata s'en rendait à présent amèrement compte.

Plus aucun son n'émanait du gymnase. Les deux adolescents avaient cessé de nettoyer le sol avec leurs balais.

Puis, Kageyama poursuivit, fusillant toujours le roux du regard :

« Ce genre d'erreurs ne peut pas arriver aux nationales. Plus on avancera, plus on affrontera des adversaires puissants, avec probablement de plus en plus de joueurs ayant un killer serve. »

Hinata savait que son partenaire avait raison, aussi, était-il incapable de rétorquer. Son sermon était différent des habituels « Hinata, abruti ! » ou « Hinata, tu joues comme un manche ! » qu'il lui servait à chacune de ses habituelles erreurs techniques. Ici, le problème n'était pas une erreur due au stress ou à un manque de concentration, mais bien qu'il n'ait jamais pris ses entraînements aux réceptions avec le même sérieux que ceux aux attaques.

« Même si Daichi-san revient pour les prochains matchs, il ne sera pas là éternellement pour couvrir les arrières. » continua amèrement Kageyama. « L'année prochaine, on devra déjà se débrouiller sans lui. Et peut-être même avec des premières qui auront des réceptions aussi merdiques que les tiennes. »

Voir Hinata garder les yeux baissés face à ses remontrances attisa la colère de Kageyama. Il n'aimait pas voir son partenaire accepter sans broncher ses reproches. Il voulait qu'il garde son esprit combatif, qu'il lui rétorque qu'il maîtriserait parfaitement les réceptions d'ici les nationales – même si tous deux savaient que c'était techniquement impossible.

Kageyama s'approcha du rouquin et empoigna le dessus de sa tête pour la relever et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'Hinata vit les sourcils froncés du passeur, il déglutit. Puis, lorsqu'un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'autre chose étira ses lèvres, il souhaita de tout son cœur disparaître dans le parquet.

Hinata avait déjà vu son partenaire faire cette tête – notamment après le fameux service qu'il lui avait envoyé dans la tête – et cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

Kageyama inspira longuement, puis ordonna froidement :

« Demain, tu viendras t'entraîner aux réceptions avec moi sur le temps de midi. Et les jours suivants aussi.

Jusqu'à ce que tu sois foutu de rattraper un ballon sans l'envoyer n'importe où, tu me feras cent réceptions à chaque temps de midi. Et si tu n'as pas la moyenne, ce sera cent réceptions en plus. »

Le visage d'Hinata se décomposa à cette déclaration.

' _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me jure qu'il va me défoncer les bras alors qu'il me parle d'un entraînement ?'_ Songea-t-il en pâlissant.

Il reprit cependant vite son sang-froid face au défi que lui proposait son partenaire et affirma :

« Je ne perdrai pas ! »

Kageyama, satisfait de voir Hinata enfin retrouver ses couleurs, assena avec un regard moqueur :

« Sache que la moyenne ne sera pas à 40 réceptions réussies sur 100 comme pour les tests. Enfin, si tu arrives à faire mieux que ton dernier vingt en maths de la semaine dernière, ça sera déjà pas mal, j'imagine. »

Aussitôt, Hinata s'élança sur Kageyama en assenant :

« Tu peux te la ramener, alors que t'as encore eu moins que moi à ce fichu test ! »

Et la paire commença à s'empoigner comme elle en avait l'habitude avant de remarquer l'heure tardive et de se hâter de ranger.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Les deux adolescents commencèrent ainsi à passer leurs temps de midi ensemble. Ils commençaient par manger leurs bentos côte à côte, leurs genoux se touchant plus souvent que non, puis pratiquaient les réceptions. Ils avaient choisi un coin reclus de l'arrière-cour, près d'un porche surplombant une sortie de secours. Peu d'élèves choisissaient cet endroit pour passer leur temps de midi. Mais bientôt, même ce peu d'élèves commença à éviter ce coin précis de l'arrière-cour, craignant de se prendre un ballon dans la tête ou lassé de sursauter à chaque braillement de Kageyama lorsqu'Hinata ratait une réception. Et rapidement, la bruyante paire se retrouva à manger seule dans l'arrière-cour.

Puis, vint le premier jour où une pluie torrentielle s'abattit en plein temps de midi. Par réflexe, Hinata et Kageyama se retrouvèrent au porche habituel, mais finirent par se résoudre – à contrecœur – à être incapables de s'entraîner correctement sous le déluge. Ils mangèrent donc côte à côte, en silence, abrités sous le porche. Puis, Kageyama sortit le magazine de volley auquel il était abonné.

« Je peux lire avec toi ? » demanda Hinata.

Le passeur hocha simplement la tête et ouvrit le magazine. Hinata se rapprocha, plaça ses mains sur l'épaule de Kageyama et y déposa son menton. Son flanc touchait le dos du passeur et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou. Kageyama resta cependant impassible et ils lurent silencieusement le magazine, commentant telle ou telle ligne, ou fronçant simultanément les sourcils lorsqu'une énième photo d'Oïkawa apparaissait au détour d'un article.

Parfois, ils se demandaient si leur comportement n'était pas bizarre. Si deux hommes étaient réellement censés se conduire de la sorte. Mais personne ne leur faisait de remarque, personne ne semblait même leur prêter attention, et surtout, cela n'affectait pas leur manière de jouer. Ils étaient toujours la même « paire d'allumés » - comme aimait les appeler Ukai - dotée d'une courte effroyablement rapide, s'insultaient pour un oui ou pour un non et se défiaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Aussi, ne se posaient-ils cette question que brièvement.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à passer les quelques temps de midi pluvieux sous le même porche. Parfois silencieux, parfois se défiant à des jeux plus stupides les uns que les autres, parfois regardant simplement la pluie qui tombait devant eux tel un rideau.

Lors d'un jour ensoleillé cependant, Hinata arriva dans l'arrière-cour, les paupières lourdes et un bruyant bâillement ne demandant qu'à s'échapper de sa gorge. La veille, il avait insisté auprès de Sawamura pour pouvoir s'entraîner encore un peu avec Kageyama après la fin des activités du club. Le capitaine avait fini par céder, veillant tout de même à lui donner de multiples avertissements quant à l'heure à laquelle il devait rentrer. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, les deux idiots n'avaient pas regardé l'horloge et étaient rentrés chez eux bien trop tard. Cela n'avait pas empêché Hinata de prendre un copieux souper, qui, malheureusement, lui était lourdement tombé sur l'estomac au moment où il s'était couché.

Hinata avait donc passé une nuit exécrable et s'était largement laissé dépasser par Kageyama lors de leur course matinale vers le gymnase.

Après avoir fini de manger, il expliqua rapidement la situation au passeur – qui sembla légèrement mécontent à son entente – et lui demanda de lui prêter ses genoux pour sommeiller. Malgré l'absence de pluie qui leur aurait permis de s'entraîner, Kageyama accepta, conscient qu'épuiser inutilement Hinata avant l'entraînement du club après les cours ne pouvait être bénéfique. Il veilla cependant à ponctuer sa réponse des insultes et réprimandes habituelles.

' _Manger au point de ne pas savoir en dormir..._ ' Soupira intérieurement Kageyama. ' _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_ '

Après plusieurs minutes seulement, Hinata s'endormit et son partenaire passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux roux.

Kageyama se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à souhaiter passer du temps avec Hinata. Et le dimanche lui semblait durer une éternité avant qu'enfin, le lundi ne lui permette de se rendre à l'école.

Seul le volley lui permettait d'oublier son coéquipier le dimanche. Dès qu'il avait un ballon dans les mains ou regardait un match, son attention se focalisait sur le contrôle de la balle ou sur les stratégies des équipes s'animant sur l'écran.

' _Ce n'est probablement pas normal._ ' Songea-t-il en continuant à caresser les cheveux d'Hinata. ' _Pas normal du tout._ '

Mais Kageyama n'avait jamais été un garçon pouvant être classé dans la catégorie « normal », aussi ne se préoccupa-t-il pas de ces pensées plus que de raison. Il avait le volley et Hinata. Et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Petit à petit, les réceptions d'Hinata s'amélioraient. Elles ne permettaient encore que rarement de renvoyer parfaitement la balle vers le passeur, mais avaient parfois permis de sauver quelques points lors des matchs d'entraînement. Effectuer cent réceptions sur les temps de midi était rude, mais cela portait ses fruits, et Hinata avait appris à apprécier les moments où le ballon qu'il avait réussi à renvoyer de justesse se transformait en une attaque gagnante. Malgré tout, Kageyama ne manquait pas de faire savoir à son partenaire combien il lui restait encore à améliorer.

Avec l'approche des nationales, Hinata et Kageyama passaient de moins en moins de moments intimes ensemble et de plus en plus de temps à s'entraîner. Et heureusement pour eux, les temps de midi étaient plus souvent dégagés que pluvieux ou même neigeux.

Cependant, plus le jour fatidique du tournoi de printemps approchait, plus le passeur sentait la tension le gagner. Avec les années, il avait appris à gérer son stress et celui-ci n'affectait donc plus son jeu – ou presque.

Jusqu'à un match d'entraînement contre Dateko.

Le premier set avait été difficile, et le deuxième ne s'annonçait pas beaucoup mieux. Les passes de Kageyama étaient pourtant exceptionnelles, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais les attaquants ne parvenaient pas à marquer face à l'imposant et oppressant bloc de l'adversaire. La pression engendrée commençait à peser sur les épaules du passeur. Le tout, exacerbé par le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreurs. C'étaient ses coéquipiers qui analysaient mal la situation, qui se laissaient dominer par le bloc, qui se…

Soudain, après un énième blocage, Kageyama cria contre la personne sur laquelle il aurait probablement le moins dû crier : Azumane.

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Puis Kageyama se figea dans une expression d'horreur indescriptible. Les paroles acerbes et cinglantes de Tsukishima sur le retour du roi égocentrique ne firent que le paralyser davantage, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser la tête et à s'excuser, il entendit :

« Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal que ça à être un roi ? »

Les yeux agrandis, Kageyama se tourna vers Hinata. Ce dernier assena alors à l'équipe :

« Si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que Kageyama dit, je ne vais pas l'écouter et c'est tout ! »

Le passeur, qui un instant plus tôt, s'était senti plus léger, ne savait à présent plus où se situer entre la stupéfaction et l'envie furieuse de donner un coup sur le crâne d'Hinata.

Il fut cependant pris de court par ses autres coéquipiers qui appuyèrent ou approuvèrent ce que le roux venait de clamer. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Hinata se tourna à nouveau vers lui en affirmant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout que tu sois le roi ? Et puis merde, je trouve ça beaucoup trop cool, moi, d'être un « roi » ! »

Le visage un peu frustré et la pseudo couronne qu'Hinata avait imitée avec sa serviette achevèrent de déterminer où se situait Kageyama au niveau de son ressenti. Définitivement, il souhaitait donner un bon coup sur la serviette-couronne et le crâne de son partenaire.

Lorsque le troisième set commença, Kageyama parvint enfin à être plus naturel sur le terrain. Il n'était cependant pas encore totalement remis du choc causé par les réminiscences de son horrible dernier match à Kitagawa Daichi.

Ce furent finalement les cris d'Hinata qui le réveillèrent totalement :

« Tu n'attaques presque pas par le milieu aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pauvre petit Kageyama-kun est effrayé par le grand mur ? »

Le passeur fronça brutalement les sourcils alors qu'Hinata ajoutait :

« Utilise tes attaquants centraux à la fin ! »

Ce à quoi Kageyama répondit en braillant une quelconque onomatopée.

Définitivement, le passeur rêvait d'administrer à son partenaire un énorme coup sur la tête ! Mais premièrement, il allait secouer Tsukishima. Kageyama avait jusqu'à présent fait de son mieux pour lui donner les passes qu'il souhaitait - et il comptait bien continuer à le faire - mais cette perche n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'avec d'aussi longues jambes, il n'était pas fichu de sauter plus haut !

Et effectivement, la passe plus haute que Kageyama lui fit lui donna raison. Tsukishima était _capable_ de sauter. Malheureusement, il n'y était pas encore habitué et avait donné le point aux adversaires en envoyant le ballon au-delà des limites du terrain, mettant malheureusement du même coup fin au set.

Malgré cette faute, Kageyama sentit la satisfaction poindre pour la première fois depuis le début du match.

Avant le set suivant, Hinata lui lança :

« Peu importe à quel point tu essaies d'être un type gentil et calme, tu resteras toujours un roi, alors accepte-le ! »

Et aussitôt, les sourcils du passeur se froncèrent. Hinata n'y prêta cependant pas attention et se mit à nouveau à enrouler sa serviette afin d'en faire une couronne. Il sauta ensuite sur son partenaire afin de la poser sur ses cheveux et cria :

« Je couronne ici le nouveau « roi du terrain » ! »

Kageyama attendit une seconde, une _longue_ seconde, avant de prendre la serviette et de la lancer sur la tête d'Hinata. Et alors que ce dernier étouffait un cri de surprise, il sourit.

Finalement, Karasuno gagna quatre sets sur huit et les équipes se quittèrent sur une égalité.

Après s'être changé dans la salle du club, Kageyama et Hinata se dirigèrent vers les hangars à vélo de l'école. Alors que l'attaquant enfourchait le sien, Kageyama lui prit la manche, le forçant à le regarder et murmura :

« Merci. »

Sitôt après avoir parlé, il se retourna et partit sans un mot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été accepté tel qu'il était. Et cela le rendait incroyablement heureux.

Hinata, quant à lui, était toujours à moitié enfourché sur son vélo et regardait la silhouette de son partenaire s'éloigner. Puis, sa tête tomba légèrement sur le côté, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Merci de ? » se demanda-t-il, un gros point d'interrogation au-dessus du crâne.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le premier jour fatidique du tournoi de printemps arriva et l'équipe de Karasuno se retrouva confinée dans un bus vers Tokyo. Kageyama et Hinata étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais pour une fois, ni leurs genoux, leurs épaules, ou une quelconque autre partie de leurs corps ne se touchaient. Leur regard, fixé sur les sièges leur faisant face, était tourné vers les matchs à venir. Ils allaient rencontrer de puissants adversaires, les vaincre, et atteindre le sommet.

Karasuno gagna son premier match, puis le second, et le troisième. Ils battirent même Nekoma, leurs rivaux de toujours. L'euphorie de la victoire était à son comble. Ils franchissaient les étapes une par une, se rapprochaient de la finale tant convoitée.

Puis, en demi-finale, ils perdirent.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas fait d'erreurs particulières. Peut-être auraient-ils pu un peu plus briller à certains moments. Peut-être auraient-ils pu faire de meilleurs choix tactiques aux instants critiques. Oui, sûrement.

Mais les résultats étaient là. Lourds et irrévocables. Ils avaient perdu, un set à trois.

A la fin de la demi-finale, l'équipe se leva mécaniquement pour saluer les tribunes, puis quitta le terrain.

Sur le trajet du retour, personne ne parla. Le fait qu'ils soient allés aussi loin aux nationales n'amortissait pas le moins du monde leur échec. La frustration ressentie était même encore plus grande qu'après la défaite face à Aobo Josai. Car _justement,_ ils étaient allés aussi loin. Et malgré cela, ils avaient laissé filer cette chance entre leurs doigts. Malgré cela, ils avaient une fois de plus été chassés du terrain.

Probablement auraient-ils pu gagner le match. Cela ne s'était pas joué à grand-chose, vraiment. A quoi exactement, par contre ? Ils ne savaient pas, ou n'en avaient qu'une vague idée. Lorsque l'on atteignait un tel niveau et qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreurs évidentes, il était toujours difficile de définir exactement pourquoi l'on avait perdu, ce qui ne rendait la défaite que d'autant plus frustrante. Car un autre jour, dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être auraient-ils gagné.

Ukai décida de laisser le débriefing au lendemain et laissa tout le monde partir après un copieux repas.

Hinata se retrouva cependant devant le gymnase, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, et commença à s'entraîner mécaniquement contre un mur. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Kageyama. Ils remarquèrent tous deux s'être conduits de manière plus ou moins similaire après la défaite contre Aoba Josai, mais aucun ne le souligna.

Après une heure passée à faire de simples passes, Kageyama assena avec un regard féroce :

« L'année prochaine… On gagnera. »

Hinata arrêta alors le ballon et retint ses larmes du mieux qu'il put.

« Je voulais gagner cette année. » murmura-t-il.

Alors que Kageyama s'apprêtait à rétorquer, il lâcha d'une voix étranglée :

« Je voulais gagner avec cette équipe. Avec Daichi-san, Sugawara-san et Asahi-san. »

Kageyama serra les poings et laissa échapper un bruit indescriptible.

Hinata lui renvoya alors le ballon et ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole.

Après le tournoi de printemps, les activités de club prirent fin pour les terminales et l'équipe célébra leur départ dans le gymnase une après-midi après les cours.

Les terminales y firent leurs adieux et remercièrent leurs coéquipiers pour avoir formé une équipe capable de se qualifier aux nationales. Hinata et Kageyama en eurent les larmes aux yeux et quittèrent abruptement le gymnase, marmonnant une phrase incompréhensible contenant le mot « toilettes ». Les autres joueurs – trop occupé à retenir un Nishinoya au visage inondé de pleurs ne demandant qu'à sauter sur les troisièmes pour les enlacer – ne s'en rendirent même pas compte.

Une fois quelque peu éloigné du gymnase, Hinata serra convulsivement les poings. Pendant toute la durée de la fête, les terminales avaient souri et Sawamura avait dignement passé le flambeau du capitaine à Ennoshita, lui confiant leur « équipe explosive ».

Alors qu'ils devaient crever d'envie d'hurler ne pas vouloir quitter le club.

Après quelques reniflements, Hinata planta un regard flamboyant dans celui de Kageyama et annonça :

« L'année prochaine, on ira aux nationales. Et on gagnera ! »

Le passeur essuya alors vivement le coin de ses yeux et assena :

« Evidemment, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? »

Hinata sourit. Probablement un des plus beaux sourires que Kageyama ait jamais vu sur son visage. Et lorsqu'il lança :

« Le dernier au gymnase a perdu. »

Puis courut à toute vitesse, Kageyama démarra avec une seconde de retard.

Lorsque les deux adolescents revinrent au gymnase, essoufflés, toute l'équipe était encore présente et Nishinoya versait toujours d'abondantes larmes.

Hinata lança alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« On fait un match à six contre six ? »

Les joueurs, d'abord surpris, répondirent finalement avec un puissant : « Ouai ! ».

Ils enchaînèrent sets sur sets. Peu importait que plus ils épuisaient leurs corps, plus leur jeu faisait pâle figure à côté de celui qu'ils avaient montré aux nationales. Ils voulaient encore jouer. Ils voulaient rester sur le terrain.

Mais alors que l'heure se faisait tardive, leurs estomacs crièrent famine et l'équipe entière se résolut à nettoyer le gymnase. Puis, lorsque les terminales partirent de leur côté et furent suffisamment loin pour ne pas être vus, ils laissèrent les larmes rouler sur leurs joues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai longuement hésité à inclure la scène du match d'entraînement contre Dateko dans cette histoire. D'habitude, je n'aime pas trop réécrire une scène d'un manga/livre telle quelle (et j'espère d'ailleurs ne pas l'avoir souillée -_-') mais elle était tellement belle, tellement significative pour Kageyama que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à seulement la mentionner.


	2. Chapter 2

Les vacances précédant la reprise des cours paraissaient incroyablement longues à Hinata et Kageyama. Ils ne s'étaient pas entraînés depuis le début de celles-ci, Ukai étant – finalement – parvenu à leur enfoncer dans le crâne que se reposer après un effort aussi important que les nationales était fondamental. Les deux adolescents effectuaient cependant toujours un jogging quotidien – une simple course de plusieurs kilomètres ne pouvant raisonnablement consister en un entraînement à leurs yeux.

En dehors de cela, Hinata passait beaucoup de temps avec sa petite sœur et aidait aux corvées ménagères. Kageyama, quant à lui, était seul à la maison, ses parents étant partis en vacances. Il aurait pu les accompagner pour se changer les idées, mais avait préféré rester tranquille, profitant de l'absence de sa famille pour monopoliser la TV du salon et regarder jour après jour de vieux enregistrements de matchs de volley.

Un jour, lorsque l'écran de la TV commença à lui faire mal aux yeux, il l'éteignit et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

L'adrénaline des nationales avait totalement quitté son corps. Même le goût de la défaite se faisait moins amer.

Kageyama amena ses mains à son visage. Et alors que son regard errait sur ses doigts aux ongles impeccablement coupés, il réalisa qu'il se sentait affreusement vide.

Peinant à accepter cette émotion qu'il ressentait si rarement, il se releva brutalement et balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose, _n'importe quoi,_ capable d'occuper son esprit.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son gsm, le visage d'Hinata lui apparut et une soudaine envie de le voir se logea dans son cœur. Il prit alors l'appareil et commença à taper un mail proposant à son partenaire de s'entraîner au parc le lendemain.

Mais alors qu'il allait expédier le message, l'image de son coach, furieux, s'imposa à lui. Kageyama fronça aussitôt les sourcils et retint de justesse son pouce d'appuyer sur la touche envoi. Il dirigea alors désespérément vers un Ukai imaginaire :

' _C'est bon, là, non ?_ _Ca fait des jours que je me repose. Alors je peux de nouveau jouer maintenant, hein ?_ '

Puis, alors qu'il combattait la contrepartie – toujours imaginaire – du coach, son gsm vibra. Soulevant légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que l'expéditeur du mail était Hinata – Kageyama n'ayant pas encore résolu son pouce à envoyer le message pourtant tout tapé –, il l'ouvrit et lut :

'Hey ! Ca te dirait d'aller acheter de nouvelles chaussures de volley avec moi demain ? Il paraît que le magasin XXX est super !'

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Kageyama avait en tête, mais cela lui convenait. Après avoir envoyé une réponse affirmative, il se laissa à nouveau aller sur le sol du salon, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Alors que les deux adolescents étaient entrés dans le magasin avec pour seul but l'achat de chaussures de sport pour Hinata, ils en sortirent avec un nouveau ballon pour Kageyama, ainsi qu'une paire de protections en plus des chaussures pour Hinata.

Riant face à l'ampleur qu'avaient prise leurs achats, ils allèrent s'installer dans le parc. Celui-ci était presque désert au vu du temps quelque peu couvert, aussi, n'eurent-ils aucun mal à trouver un endroit dénué de gens et à l'abri sous les arbres.

Ils se mirent alors à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de volley. A quoi allaient ressembler les nouveaux premières du club. Combien seraient-ils ? A quels postes ? Est-ce qu'Ennoshita serait plus, ou moins terrifiant que Sawamura en tant que capitaine ? Comment ils pourraient améliorer leur jeu ?

Puis, la conversation se tarit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hinata et Kageyama n'avaient plus passé de moment intime ensemble, et alors que le passeur constatait ce fait, Hinata demanda :

« Kageyama, tu peux me prêter tes genoux ? »

Le passeur le regarda d'abord légèrement surpris, puis accepta. Hinata posa alors sa tête sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux.

Kageyama avait oublié à quel point il appréciait quand son partenaire se reposait sur lui, et, presque instinctivement, il entoura son dos d'un bras. Le roux sursauta à ce geste et se releva maladroitement, lançant un regard interrogateur.

' _Et merde._ ' Jura alors intérieurement le passeur.

« Je… » essaya-t-il de se justifier. « Mon bras était fatigué alors… Il… »

Kageyama ne sut rien articuler de plus clair et après un moment, Hinata se rallongea sur ses genoux comme si de rien n'était. Puis, sentant son partenaire toujours tendu, il murmura :

« Tu peux remettre ton bras, tu sais ? »

Kageyama se sentit légèrement rougir à cette remarque et entoura à nouveau le dos de son coéquipier.

Le passeur sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et son corps était légèrement plus chaud que d'habitude. Un trouble, bien différent du stress précédant ses matchs, le faisait gratter l'herbe de sa main libre. Il sentait agité, brouillé, et en même temps, _bien_.

Puis, lorsqu'Hinata posa une main hésitante sur sa cuisse, aux côtés de son propre visage, Kageyama se serra un peu plus contre lui.

Ils quittèrent le parc en soirée. Et alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, le passeur proposa :

« Tu veux venir chez moi demain ? J'ai plein de matchs enregistrés à regarder. »

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Hinata s'illuminèrent. Il n'avait pas de quoi enregistrer les matchs chez lui.

« C'est vrai ? » s'écria-t-il. « Je viens, je viens ! »

« Par contre, mes parents ne sont pas là et j'ai utilisé tous les restes qu'ils m'avaient laissés, donc si tu veux rester manger, ce sera probablement des nouilles instantanées. »

« Pas de problème ! » répondit le rouquin, ravi.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hinata se rendit le lendemain à vélo chez son partenaire et ils passèrent l'après-midi à regarder des matchs, se disputant concernant l'utilisation d'une stratégie ou l'autre, ou encore sur les marches qui auraient préférablement dû être suivies à tel ou tel endroit.

Après avoir utilisé toute la puissance de leurs cordes vocales suite à un match particulièrement tendu, Hinata se laissa complètement aller sur Kageyama en soupirant :

« Ce que tu peux être borné parfois ! »

La tête d'Hinata était posée sur l'épaule de son partenaire et ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Kageyama éteignit la TV et s'appuya un peu plus sur Hinata en marmonnant :

« Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. »

Malgré son ton bourru, le passeur était affreusement conscient de la proximité de leurs mains, de même qu'Hinata. Mais aucun n'osait franchir l'espace les séparant. Malgré leurs fréquents contacts, leurs doigts ne s'étaient jamais effleurés. Peut-être car, dans l'inconscient collectif, se tenir la main s'apparentait-il plus au registre des « gestes amoureux » que de simples tapes sur le dos, des genoux se touchant, ou même une tête posée sur une épaule.

Bientôt, les deux adolescents abandonnèrent leur concours du « qui détournera le regard en premier » et se détachèrent légèrement. Bien qu'Hinata n'ait plus la tête sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, leurs épaules restaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, de même que leurs mains.

Kageyama se sentait troublé. Ils étaient proches, _anormalement proches_ , et pourtant, il voulait clore le peu de distance les séparant.

' _Ce n'est pas normal._ ' Songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. ' _Définitivement._ '

Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il se fichait de ce qui était normal ou non et franchit les quelques centimètres séparant leurs mains.

Il n'avait pas entremêlé leurs doigts, juste, maladroitement posé une paume sur le dos de la main de son partenaire.

Hinata réagit alors comme au ralenti. Il tourna la tête et caressa délibérément la joue de Kageyama.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, leurs visages tellement proches qu'ils pouvaient voir les moindres défauts dans la peau de l'autre. Hinata sourit lorsqu'il remarqua les plis s'étant formés autour des sourcils bien trop souvent froncés de son coéquipier, tandis que ce dernier fixait les petits boutons près du nez d'Hinata que ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas dû gratter.

Puis, ils réduisirent l'espace les séparant et s'embrassèrent.

Ce fut un baiser lent et doux. Mais surtout très maladroit. Aucun des deux n'avait encore exécuté de tel geste ou ne savait comment procéder.

Alors même que la sensation du contact de leurs lèvres, chaudes, leur parut premièrement étrange, singulière, à peine celles-ci se séparèrent-elles, les firent-ils à nouveau se rencontrer.

Bientôt, leurs mains qui étaient jusqu'alors restées immobiles se mirent à bouger, passant gentiment dans le dos ou les cheveux de l'autre. Hinata serra alors le t-shirt de Kageyama, l'attirant plus près, et celui-ci poussa un peu plus fort sa bouche contre la sienne.

Après de longs baisers, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour mieux se serrer dans les bras, les nouvelles sensations expérimentées les laissant légèrement essoufflés et rougissants.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Après un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge, Kageyama proposa à Hinata de manger. Ils se chauffèrent des nouilles instantanées et les mangèrent côte à côte. Puis, le rouquin décida de rentrer, ayant promis à sa mère de ne pas rejoindre son domicile à une heure trop tardive.

Dans le hall d'entrée, alors qu'Hinata échangeait ses chaussons d'intérieur contre ses chaussures, Kageyama semblait hésiter. Le remarquant, l'attaquant railla :

« Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? Tu regrettes peut-être ? »

Le sourire moqueur d'Hinata fit instantanément gonfler une tempe sur le front de Kageyama et ce dernier rétorqua :

« Bien sûr que non ! Idiot ! »

« Parfait ! A demain alors ! »

Pris de court, Kageyama s'avança dans le hall, ses chaussons d'intérieur toujours aux pieds.

« Comment ça, 'à demain' ? »

« Tu as un filet dans ta cour, non ? » demanda Hinata avec un grand sourire. « Même si coach Ukai nous a conseillé de ne pas nous entraîner, ça fait quand même une semaine maintenant, ça devrait être bon. Alors je veux m'entraîner. Demain. Ici. »

Ponctuant le « ici » d'un doigt vers le sol, il s'avança ensuite vers un Kageyama légèrement déconcerté.

Hinata fixa son coéquipier, semblant chercher un accord tacite quant à ce qu'il allait faire. Celui-ci n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il demandait, le rouquin se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après qu'il se soit retiré comme il était venu, Kageyama ouvrit mécaniquement la porte et marmonna un petit « A demain alors » avant que son partenaire ne franchisse l'entrée.

Il se rendit ensuite d'une démarche absente dans sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se laissa aller dans son lit qu'il réalisa pleinement…

' _J'ai embrassé Hinata._ '

Etrangement, cette pensée ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.

Kageyama ne s'était jamais soucié des choses de l'amour, même enfant. Car sitôt découvert, le volley avait pris toute la place disponible dans son cœur.

Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles, ni aux garçons d'ailleurs. Il avait bien dû calmer quelques érections une fois adolescent et ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait trouvé un certain plaisir, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de chercher une partenaire pour faire ce dont il pouvait s'occuper seul.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il avait embrassé Hinata et avait trouvé cela très agréable. Qu'il soit un garçon ne l'affectait en rien. Il n'avait jamais eu de préjugé à ce niveau de toute façon.

' _Mais… Est-ce qu'Hinata aussi a trouvé ça agréable ?_ ' se demanda-t-il.

Il lui avait demandé s'il regrettait. Ce qui signifiait probablement que lui, ne regrettait pas cet acte.

' _Mais_ _ne pas regretter ne veut pas dire apprécier…'_

Kageyama ne parvenait plus à se rappeler qui exactement avait initié leur premier baiser. En revanche, le très bref contact qu'ils avaient eu devant la porte d'entrée venait indéniablement d'Hinata.

' _Du coup… J'imagine que c'est bon ?_ '

Soudain, le gsm de Kageyama vibra, le faisant presque sursauter. Il ouvrit rapidement le mail venant d'Hinata et sourit sans même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il lut :

'C'était génial chez toi. J'ai hâte de m'entraîner demain.'

Après avoir répondu un bref « A demain », il prit sa nouvelle balle de volley et se fit des passes, couché sur son lit.

Peut-être demain, s'embrasseraient-ils encore.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Une fois rentré chez lui, Hinata ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil.

Ses doigts ne cessaient de jouer avec ses lèvres, se remémorant la chaleur de celles de Kageyama. Puis, se rappelant qu'il s'était littéralement invité chez son partenaire le lendemain, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

' _J'ai encore parlé sans réfléchir !_ ' Soupira-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Après moult tergiversations, il envoya finalement un court mail à Kageyama, espérant que sa réponse – si réponse il y avait – calmerait ses craintes.

Le passeur répondait rarement à ses mails si une question claire n'avait pas été posée au préalable. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps à taper sur les touches pour ne rien dire, lui avait-il une fois avoué. Aussi, le « A demain » qu'Hinata reçut presque instantanément lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Kageyama n'était de toute évidence pas en colère et se réjouissait peut-être même de le voir.

Après avoir posé son gsm, l'attaquant recommença à triturer ses lèvres et laissa ses pensées dériver sur les baisers partagés avec son coéquipier. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se demandait ce que ça lui ferait de l'embrasser.

« Ah… » murmura-t-il en se tournant sur le côté. « Comment est-ce que ça a pu tourner comme ça ? Ce n'était pas censé être mon rival ou quelque chose comme ça à la base ? »

La première fois qu'Hinata avait entendu parler de Kageyama, avant son match officiel au collège, il avait trouvé son surnom de « roi » beaucoup trop classe. Même après leur rencontre désastreuse devant les toilettes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'effectivement trouver son allure digne d'un roi.

Durant le match même, il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'observer le jeu de Kageyama, alors trop occupé à essayer de recevoir le ballon où à frapper les passes discutables de ses coéquipiers. Il était cependant resté pour le second match de Kitagawa Daichi et avait alors pu prendre le temps de regarder la façon dont Kageyama jouait. Même si ce dernier n'était que passeur – une position alors assez effacée et inintéressante aux yeux d'Hinata – il avait été impressionné, et en même temps, une fois de plus frappé par l'adéquation entre l'adolescent et son surnom de « roi ».

Définitivement, Kageyama Tobio était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Quelqu'un qu'il devrait battre, surpasser une fois au lycée ! Et alors qu'il s'était accroché à cette idée autant qu'il eût pu durant sa dernière année de collège, quelle n'avait pas été sa déception lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans la même équipe à Karasuno.

Néanmoins, petit à petit, Hinata avait découvert qu'il était beaucoup plus amusant de jouer au volley avec Kageyama comme coéquipier que comme adversaire, et il en était venu à souhaiter toujours rester de son côté du terrain.

Même si Hinata admirait le passeur, il n'était pas aveuglé par son aura pour autant. Kageyama possédait ses propres faiblesses et il en avait plus d'une fois été témoin. Il se targuait même d'être parvenu à le remettre sur le chemin de la victoire à plusieurs occasions. En revanche, bien que le passeur détestât son ancien surnom de « roi », Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le voir de cette façon dans son esprit.

Kageyama Tobio était un roi. Indéniablement. Un roi qu'il admirait. Un roi aux côtés duquel il voulait se battre. Un roi dont il souhaitait être l'égal.

Un jour, le mot « reine » lui était venu à l'esprit. Mais cette qualification avait sonné tellement faux qu'il avait secoué la tête dans tous les sens pour l'oublier.

Et enfin, il avait trouvé le mot juste. La position qu'il souhaitait occuper. Plus qu'un simple coéquipier, il voulait être le partenaire de Kageyama.

Puis… Il ne se rappelait plus trop. Ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, à se toucher…

Hinata n'avait pourtant jusque-là jamais été attiré par des garçons. Enfant, il avait eu quelques béguins portant sur des personnes de sexe féminin, notamment sa professeure de maternelle et sa voisine de banc de primaire. Dès le collège cependant, le volley était arrivé dans sa vie et avait tout bousculé. Il n'avait depuis lors plus pensé à l'amour.

Bien sûr, il trouvait plusieurs filles totalement à son goût. Kiyoko, par exemple, était à ses yeux incroyablement belle, sexy même, s'il osait dire. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait jamais cherché à se faire remarquer par elle ou à se rapprocher d'une quelconque autre fille.

Kageyama quant à lui, était classe comme au premier jour, et même… beau. Il y a plusieurs mois, Hinata s'était surpris – à son plus grand dam – à glisser de légers coups d'œil à son torse brièvement apparent lorsqu'il se changeait dans la salle du club. Et alors qu'il n'avait jusque-là éprouvé aucun intérêt pour le corps d'un homme – à part pour le comparer au sien –, il ne pouvait nier avoir ressenti une certaine attraction. Le torse de Kageyama n'était pas pourvu de formes rondes ou cambré comme celui des filles. Il était ferme et droit. Et Hinata y avait trouvé un certain attrait.

Puis, pour couronner le tout, l'adolescent avait commencé à faire des rêves bizarres. Des rêves où il avait pu observer à sa guise un Kageyama à moitié nu.

Et aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient embrassés…

Probablement Hinata devait-il aussi être attiré par les garçons finalement.

Il avait une fois entendu qu'il était possible d'être attiré par les deux sexes.

' _Je dois donc être de ce bord-là._ ' Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Cette réalisation – qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins acceptée au temps du début de ses rêves érotiques comportant Kageyama –, ne le choqua pas outre mesure.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais remis en question son amour inconditionnel pour le volley, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un simple _sport_. Même lorsqu'il voyait ses camarades de classe à peine se donner dans leurs activités de club ou le regarder avec de grands yeux lorsqu'il leur expliquait ce qu'il faisait pour le sien, il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il ne devait pas se calmer avec le volley. Alors pourquoi le ferait-il avec Kageyama ? Qu'il aimait par ailleurs moins que le volley ?

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Et dut aussitôt se retenir de ne pas se taper la tête contre un mur. Il était bien trop tard pour être éveillé. Et surtout, bien trop tard pour penser à Kageyama. Il devait se reposer, sinon, il serait incapable de se lever et ne saurait pas se remettre dans le rythme des entraînements matinaux à la rentrée.

Malheureusement incapable de se calmer malgré ses sermons intérieurs, Hinata finit par prendre son ballon de volley dans le lit. Il le serra contre lui, tentant de se concentrer sur les sensations du cuir sur ses mains et son torse.

Puis, enfin, il s'endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon Dieu, que la partie du "point de vue" d'Hinata a été compliquée à écrire. Je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise avec un personnage comme Kageyama plutôt qu'avec un personnage comme Hinata (même si, au final, je ne suis convaincue pour aucun des deux de rester In Character). Surtout que bon... Hinata et amour/sexualité dans la même phrase... Juste... Bwah ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires (même courts), ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et des kudos ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir et c'est une source de motivation non négligeable lorsque j'ai envie de procrastiner mon écriture x)
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Lorsque Kageyama ouvrit à Hinata le lendemain, ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer sans trop savoir quoi faire. Le rouquin brisa finalement la légère tension en entrant. Il salua son partenaire d'un simple « Hey » accompagné d'un mouvement de la tête et ils se dirigèrent directement vers le jardin pour s'entraîner.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Mais il ne fit pas long feu, et fut rompu dès qu'Hinata eut le malheur de réceptionner un ballon « comme l'aurait fait un collégien » et que Kageyama accusa brutalement qu'une semaine sans entraînement ne justifiait pas un tel relâchement.

Suite à cette explosion, l'atmosphère s'allégea et ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à s'entraîner. Finalement exténués, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent dans l'herbe à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la veille, ni de quoi que ce soit ayant pu avoir un rapport avec leurs baisers. Mais lorsque leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, puis leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se jetèrent presque l'un sur l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas pris de douche. Ils étaient collants, plein de sueur. Mais peu leur importait. Ils voulaient s'embrasser. Maintenant.

Leurs baisers furent moins maladroits que la veille, mais surtout plus avides. Leurs nez se percutaient, leurs bouches d'entrechoquaient, et leurs mains, bien qu'immobiles, tiraient sur l'autre pour qu'ils se rapprochent encore.

Rapidement, ils essayèrent de mettre un peu de langue. Mais ne sachant trop comment procéder, ils se contentèrent les presser gauchement l'une contre l'autre.

Finalement essoufflés, ils détachèrent leurs lèvres et collèrent leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Hinata enfonça sa tête dans le torse de son partenaire. Son t-shirt était planquant. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était habitué à l'odeur de la sueur.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ce fut une fois de plus la faim qui tira les deux adolescents de leur étreinte. Malgré leurs ventres suppliants, ils décidèrent tout de même de se laver avant de manger. Kageyama prit une rapide douche en premier alors qu'Hinata jouait avec sa balle de volley dans le salon. Puis, pendant que ce dernier se lavait à son tour, le passeur « cuisina » un plat préparé.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Hinata lança :

« Tes parents rentrent quand ? »

« Dans une semaine. »

« Waouh, ils te font quand même vachement confiance pour te laisser seul aussi longtemps. Ma mère à moi est une vraie mère poule à ce niveau. » soupira-t-il.

Kageyama ne répondit rien. Il ne pensait pas que ses parents lui faisaient excessivement confiance, juste qu'il était suffisamment responsable pour ne pas foutre la maison en l'air pendant leurs deux semaines de vacances.

Après un long silence, Kageyama demanda, une main triturant discrètement le tissu de son short sous la table :

« Tu voudrais revenir demain ? »

« Ah, j'aimerais bien mais j'ai promis à ma sœur que je passerais la journée avec elle. »

Hinata ajouta cependant presque aussitôt :

« Mais après-demain, si ça te va, c'est ok pour moi ! »

Alors que l'attaquant finissait son assiette, il reprit :

« Par contre, je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit bon pour nos corps de continuer à manger ces trucs préparés. »

Kageyama ne put décemment le contredire – même s'il ne demandait pas mieux.

Les premiers jours où le passeur s'était retrouvé seul, il avait mangé les plats équilibrés que ses parents lui avaient laissés à réchauffer. Malheureusement, après avoir épuisé toutes ses réserves, il n'avait pu se résoudre à mettre la main à la pâte.

Cuisiner était une corvée à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'atteler et il doutait qu'Hinata n'en ait pas fait de même. C'est pourquoi il sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsqu'il entendit :

« Et si on cuisinait ? »

Face au visage interdit de Kageyama, Hinata étoffa :

« J'ai déjà aidé ma mère parfois et c'était pas si compliqué. »

« Tu penses vraiment que simplement 'avoir aidé' te permettra de faire un truc comestible ? » rétorqua le passeur devant l'air bien trop satisfait d'Hinata.

Kageyama ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour touché le moindre instrument culinaire, ayant toujours laissé ses parents s'occuper de cette corvée. Et bien que conscient qu'un jour viendrait où il devrait se coller à la tâche s'il désirait manger correctement, cela ne l'avait encore jamais dérangé. Cependant, à présent qu'il apprenait qu'Hinata le devançait légèrement dans ce domaine, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu face à son partenaire et cela le frustrait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Au point qu'il se sentit soudainement l'âme d'un cuisinier apte à relever n'importe quelle recette que l'attaquant lui présenterait.

« Une fois, j'ai réussi à me faire des œufs tout seul au petit déjeuner ! » avança fièrement Hinata.

« Parce que c'est devenu possible de rater des _œufs_ maintenant ? » persifla Kageyama. « A moins que je doive te féliciter parce que t'es parvenu à rester plus de cinq minutes tranquille devant une pauvre poêle pour éviter que ça crame ? »

Et cette simple réplique leur suffit pour retomber dans leurs chamailleries habituelles.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter sur le pas de la porte, ce fut cette fois-ci Kageyama qui fit le premier pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son coéquipier.

Hinata glissa alors gentiment ses mains sur ses omoplates, tandis que Kageyama les passait dans le bas de son dos.

Puis, après un long, très long baiser, Hinata caressa affectueusement la joue de son partenaire. Il sentit alors comme si son estomac se retournait et il initia un nouveau contact humide.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La première expérience culinaire des deux volleyeurs fut moins pire que ce que le monde extérieur aurait pu croire. Kageyama avait cherché une recette suffisamment simple, mais tout de même un minimum élaborée pour des novices, et ils s'en étaient relativement bien sortis malgré des morceaux de légumes assez mal coupés – probablement plus par peur pour leurs précieux doigts que par leur incompétence – et une cuisson trop longue de la viande. Leur plus grosse déception arriva cependant lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que puisque qu'ils avaient cuisiné ensemble – et avaient plus ou moins occupé tous les « postes » possibles – ils ne disposaient pas de véritable moyen de se départager.

Les deux adolescents passèrent la plupart des jours précédant le retour des parents de Kageyama chez celui-ci. Ils regardaient des matchs, jouaient dans le jardin, perpétuaient leurs expériences en cuisine, mais en se partageant les tâches, Kageyama se chargeant de tout ce qui était cuisson, tandis qu'Hinata s'occupait des découpages – celui-ci ne supportant pas l'idée de se tenir immobile devant de stupides casseroles –, ou restaient simplement l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser ou non.

Malgré les nombreux baisers et le fait qu'ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, une question ne pouvait s'empêcher de trotter dans la tête d'Hinata : qu'étaient-ils exactement ? Kageyama était encore son coéquipier et son partenaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'embrassaient régulièrement, un rôle supplémentaire, comme celui de petit ami, ne venait-il pas s'ajouter à la liste ?

Finalement, le jour précédant le retour des parents de Kageyama, Hinata se résolut à poser la question. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en demandant quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Et il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il souhaitait. Car après tout, « petit ami » n'était qu'un statut. De plus, même s'ils décidaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils ne pouvaient décemment se permettre de le crier sur tous les toits.

Hinata avait cependant fini par plus ou moins se convaincre que de toute façon, la réponse la plus probable de Kageyama était une énième insulte fleurie et qu'il ne risquait rien de plus que d'habitude. Aussi, avait-il posé la question sans aucune once de gêne.

Hinata avait réfléchi à beaucoup de réactions différentes de la part son partenaire. Mais définitivement pas à la peur qui avait traversé son visage sitôt la question prononcée.

Craignant de peut-être ne pas s'être bien fait comprendre, l'attaquant répéta :

« Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? »

A vrai dire, Kageyama s'était également posé la question. Mais il l'avait rapidement chassée de son esprit. Car…

« Une fois qu'on sort avec quelqu'un, on n'est pas censé le faire passer avant tout le reste ? »

Kageyama n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à ce que signifiait sortir ensemble. Mais à force d'entendre – sans réellement le vouloir – les discussions portant sur le sujet dans sa classe, il avait fini par déduire que cette expression signifiait énormément. Et probablement trop pour lui.

Lorsqu'il vit Hinata le regarder avec de grands yeux, Kageyama regretta aussitôt avoir laissé ses pensées s'échapper sans aucun filtre. Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour essayer de marmonner il ne sut trop quoi pour se rattraper, le rouquin lâcha durement :

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Kageyama ne sut pas si cette réponse obscure était censée le rassurer ou non, mais il décida finalement d'aller au bout de sa pensée et souffla :

« Si je te réponds qu'on sort ensemble. Est-ce que je devrai te faire passer avant tout ? …Même avant le volley ? »

Bien que la dernière partie de la phrase ait à peine été audible, Hinata la capta et aussitôt, ses traits s'assombrirent.

Il souffla alors avec le regard apeurant qu'il arborait parfois lorsqu'il refusait catégoriquement de perdre, les sourcils relevés, un air d'incrédulité totale plaqué sur le visage :

« Kageyama… T'es vraiment débile, ou ? »

Et aussitôt, le passeur se sentit incroyablement stupide d'être rassuré par une réplique assenée avec un regard pareil.

« Je pensais que notre but était de gagner les nationales cette année. » continua Hinata, impitoyable. « Explique-moi un peu comment tu comptes faire pour gagner en ne faisant pas passer le volley en premier ? »

Kageyama reprit alors contenance et haussa le ton :

« Evidemment que je ferai toujours passer le volley en premier ! C'est toi qui as commencé à me poser des questions bizarres ! »

Hinata se détendit instantanément à l'explosion de Kageyama. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait senti la colère bouillir. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour entendre de tels mots de la bouche du passeur.

Finalement, Kageyama grommela en détournant les yeux :

« Ca veut dire quoi d'abord, pour toi, sortir ensemble ? »

Hinata, tout d'abord surpris par la question, se mit à éclater de rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? » ragea Kageyama en postillonnant légèrement.

Il était de plus en plus décontenancé face à l'attitude d'Hinata. Une seconde auparavant, celui-ci l'avait presque cloué sur place avec un regard de la mort, et maintenant, il _rigolait_ ?

Serrant les dents, Kageyama ne put que lui balancer les premières insultes lui venant à l'esprit pour qu'il cesse de rire.

Lorsqu'Hinata parvint finalement à se reprendre, il tenta d'articuler entre deux rires :

« Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai pas l'impression que j'en pense grand-chose de sortir ensemble. »

' _Alors pourquoi tu m'as posé cette putain de question ?_ ' incendia intérieurement Kageyama. ' _Tu m'as fichu la trouille pour rien !_ '

« Enfin, » poursuivit Hinata sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, « Je me demande quand même si ça ne pourrait pas au moins justifier ça. »

Et il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche.

Kageyama, pris par surprise, ne put que baisser les yeux. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il finit par grommeler :

« On l'a fait jusqu'à présent sans avoir besoin de justification… On ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça ? »

Hinata sourit pour toute réponse. Il prit ensuite un air pensif et se gratta le menton avant de déclarer :

« Sortir ensemble, ça a l'air un peu trop formel comme truc, en fait. »

Puis, il baissa les yeux à son tour et murmura, légèrement hésitant :

« Moi, j'aime être avec toi et j'aime t'embrasser. Donc… Oui, je veux qu'on continue comme ça. »

Pris de court, tout ce que Kageyama parvint à rétorquer fut un « abruti ».

**oOo oOo oOo**

Avant la reprise des cours, Hinata et Kageyama décidèrent tout de même d'essayer ce que la population appelait communément un « rendez-vous ». Ils planifièrent de manger à l'extérieur, puis d'aller voir un film.

Manger ensemble était sympa, mais le cinéma fut une véritable catastrophe. Ils n'avaient pas regardé ce qui passait ces derniers mois et aucun des deux n'était intéressé par le moindre des films à l'affiche – ils avaient simplement choisi le cinéma car internet leur avait appris qu'il s'agissait globalement du meilleur endroit pour un premier rendez-vous.

Soupirant de concert, les deux adolescents avaient tout de même opté pour le film qu'ils avaient jugé le moins pire et étaient entrés dans la salle. Celui-ci fut malheureusement inintéressant au possible, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de critiquer ouvertement ce qui passait devant eux, surtout Hinata qui expliquait à Kageyama à tort et à travers que le film était bien trop « pwoooood » et pas assez « swoush » et que le héros devait y aller plus « gatchak » face aux ennemis, plutôt que le « fshah » qu'il faisait depuis une demi-heure.

Les deux bruyants énergumènes s'attirèrent rapidement les foudres de leurs voisins de siège et ils eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à rester silencieux pendant le reste du film.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dehors, ils laissèrent échapper tout ce qu'ils avaient contenu durant la séance, criant l'un sur l'autre et se reprochant mutuellement le choix du film.

Après avoir usé ses cordes vocales au possible, Hinata soupira :

« On dirait que ces fameux rendez-vous, c'est pas fait pour nous. »

« Effectivement. » approuva Kageyama, essoufflé d'avoir trop crié. « En plus, on sort même pas ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de faire cette merde ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Alors que Kageyama s'apprêtait à enfin s'éloigner de ce maudit cinéma, Hinata lança :

« On va s'entraîner au volley ? »

Aussitôt, le visage de Kageyama s'illumina. Il ne manqua cependant pas de sermonner son partenaire :

« Ok, mais on bosse tes réceptions ! Hier, je t'ai écouté et on n'a fait que des attaques, alors aujourd'hui, c'est réceptions ! Tu n'as pas encore le réflexe de te mettre à la bonne hauteur pour renvoyer, donc dès que tu… »

Et alors que Kageyama poursuivait son admonestation, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc le plus proche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je déteste cuisiner. Et Hinata me donne l'impression d'être du même genre que moi à ce niveau. Si je pouvais manger correctement sans cuisiner, je serais aux anges.
> 
> Et aussi, j'aime ces deux idiots. De tout mon coeur. La scène du cinéma fut particulièrement amusante à écrire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents et a été assez difficile à écrire. Mais je l'aime bien.
> 
> Encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et des kudos ! Ca me touche et me motive beaucoup !

Le club de volley de Karasuno accueillit quatre premières aux inscriptions, dont un – Nishinoya fut ravi de l'apprendre – libéro. Il allait enfin pouvoir transmettre ses techniques sophistiquées à un digne successeur. Cependant, quand le supposé « digne successeur » assista au Rolling Thunder, il ne sut trop quoi en penser.

Le jeune libéro avait vu Nishinoya jouer aux nationales l'année précédente et en avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux. Il s'était inscrit à Karasuno pour être dans son équipe, mais le voir aussi excentrique le laissa dans un premier temps quelque peu perplexe.

Les trois autres nouveaux inscrits étaient deux attaquants ailiers et un passeur.

Après le match de bienvenue, l'équipe alla se changer et Kageyama et Hinata marchèrent jusqu'au hangar à vélo.

Sur le chemin vers le portail de l'école, ils discutèrent des nouvelles recrues.

« Ils ont une bonne tête, je les aime bien. » lançait Hinata.

« Tu trouves toujours que tout le monde a une bonne tête. » répliqua Kageyama.

« Non, pas Tsukishima. »

Le passeur ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger « tsk » à la mention du nom du blond. De toute façon, qui, de sain d'esprit – excepté Yamaguchi –, pouvait trouver à une première rencontre que cette perche avait une bonne tête ?

« Et dire que maintenant, c'est devenu un de nos coéquipiers les plus fiables… » soupira Kageyama.

« Comme quoi. » rigola alors Hinata.

Arrivé au portail de l'école, Kageyama posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas s'embrasser dans un endroit aussi découvert.

Généralement, pour se dire au revoir dans de tels lieux, l'un d'eux initiait ce qui ressemblait de loin à un geste amical, mais laissait traîner sa main plus longtemps que de raison ou caressait imperceptiblement la partie du corps en contact.

Lorsque Kageyama pressa légèrement sa paume contre l'épaule d'Hinata, celui-ci lui offrit un immense sourire et posa brièvement sa main sur la sienne avant d'enfourcher son vélo.

La relation entre les deux adolescents n'avait pas énormément changé par rapport à celle qu'ils avaient entretenue l'année précédente. Ils passaient toujours la plupart de leurs temps de midi ensemble à pratiquer les réceptions, courraient de toutes leurs forces vers le gymnase lorsqu'ils se croisaient avant un entraînement et se chamaillaient dès que l'occasion le permettait – chamailleries qui avaient d'ailleurs au début fortement effrayé les nouveaux premières, jusqu'à ce qu'Ennoshita parvienne à les convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que c'était tout à fait normal. Il leur arrivait cependant de se voir un dimanche pour regarder des matchs ou simplement se promener, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'embrassent, assis sous le porche de leur endroit réservé de l'arrière-cour ou dans la salle du club lorsque tout le monde était parti et qu'ils étaient chargés de fermer.

Hinata et Kageyama n'en avaient que brièvement parlé, mais ils étaient arrivés au consentement tacite de cacher leur relation – quelle qu'elle soit – au reste de l'équipe. Et bien qu'ils aient craint dans un premier temps que Tanaka et Nishinoya remarqueraient au moins que quelque chose avait changé, ceux-ci ne leur avaient pas prêté la moindre attention. Les à présent terminales étaient bien trop occupés à réorganiser la dynamique de l'équipe à l'approche des éliminatoires inter lycées. Karasuno devait rapidement réajuster ses rouages et s'adapter à sa déficience en matière de défense. Car bien qu'Ennoshita et Narita – nommés en remplacement à Sawamura et Azumane – se soient améliorés en réception, dès qu'un service s'approchant de celui d'Oïkawa tombait, l'absence de Sawamura se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Malgré ses efforts, l'équipe de Karasuno perdit aux éliminatoires inter lycée et ravala tant bien que mal la frustration.

Les larmes passées, les joueurs se jurèrent d'à nouveau se rendre aux nationales au tournoi de printemps. Ils avaient à présent plusieurs mois devant eux et tous les terminales avaient décidé de rester. Ils allaient s'entraîner, graisser leurs rouages et gagner !

**oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'un tournoi approchait, Kageyama et Hinata avaient tendance à plus se concentrer sur les matchs que sur leur relation. Ils ne s'embrassaient presque plus et dévouaient la quasi-totalité du temps habituellement accordé à ce qui était le plus proche de ce que pourraient être appelés des « rendez-vous », à jouer au volley.

Puis, après qu'un tournoi se terminât et qu'ils aient plus ou moins avalé leur défaite, ils se revoyaient au calme et profitaient du contact l'un avec l'autre.

Kageyama ne s'était cependant pas attendu à ce que, un mois après la fin des éliminatoires inter lycée, il se réveille dans son lit, haletant et en érection suite à un rêve érotique.

Légèrement transpirant, le passeur se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve érotique auparavant, ou tout du moins, c'était le premier dont il se souvenait. Mais ce qui l'embarrassait le plus, était que le protagoniste de ce songe avait été Hinata.

' _Et merde._ ' Jura-t-il.

Kageyama ne tarda pas à se débarrasser de ses draps étouffants et s'assit sur le matelas, dos contre le mur. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Son corps était bouillant et son membre…

L'adolescent passa presque instinctivement une main sur son entrejambe et se sentit extrêmement stupide lorsque cela ne fit qu'intensifier son excitation.

Il ne s'était jamais masturbé en pensant à quelqu'un ou en regardant des vidéos érotiques. Il l'avait toujours fait car il sentait qu'à partir d'un certain moment, il devait en quelque sorte _évacuer_. Mais là…

Kageyama sentait encore les mains imaginaires d'Hinata sur lui, son corps contre le sien. Les sensations de son rêve lui étaient apparues si réelles. Si… Intenses.

Le passeur prit sa tête entre les mains. Il devait se calmer. Il n'allait quand même pas se masturber au beau milieu de la nuit en pensant à Hinata. Ce n'était pas… correct. Et c'était embarrassant, et…

Mais il eut beau attendre, son membre ne faiblissait pas et la situation commençait vraiment à se faire désagréable. Il songea un instant à se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Il abandonna cependant rapidement cette idée, craignant de réveiller ses parents à une heure aussi tardive.

Kageyama baissa alors la tête vers son entrejambe. Rougissant, il posa une main sur son fier organe génital. Puis, il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient.

C'était affreusement embarrassant. Et il se sentait sale. Pervers d'utiliser ainsi l'image d'Hinata. Mais c'était agréable. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Après avoir essuyé du mieux qu'il ait pu le sperme sur ses mains et son ventre à l'aide de mouchoirs, Kageyama se laissa tomber sur le lit.

' _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_ ' se demanda-t-il.

L'excitation était à présent entièrement retombée et Kageyama semblait ne désirer qu'une chose : fusionner avec les murs de sa chambre pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il s'était masturbé en pensant à Hinata. Il avait même _prononcé_ le nom d'Hinata alors qu'il était proche de l'éjaculation. Hinata qu'il allait voir le lendemain à l'école. Hinata qu'il allait probablement embrasser le lendemain dans l'arrière-cour.

« Fais chier. » murmura-t-il.

Quitte à faire un rêve érotique, Kageyama aurait préféré que ce soit avec un illustre inconnu. Il aurait alors pu mettre ce moment de faiblesse sur le compte de ses hormones – même si c'était, dans tous les cas, très probablement la faute de ses hormones – et son songe ne lui aurait laissé que les sensations et non le visage de l'inconnu lui-même en mémoire.

Mais là, il ne pouvait se défaire de la pensée que c'était Hinata qui lui avait procuré toutes ses sensations dans son rêve. Hinata qui l'avait touché, léché, pris dans sa bouche…

Kageyama secoua violemment la tête.

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait autant en conflit avec lui-même. Cela devait sûrement être normal qu'il rêve d'Hinata de cette manière. Après tout, ils s'embrassaient depuis plusieurs mois. La maladresse du début avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus avide et ils avaient même une fois passé les mains sous leurs vêtements.

Mais les deux adolescents n'avaient jamais été plus loin que toucher timidement la peau nue du bas du dos de l'autre. Et ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce que pourrait être ce plus loin.

Et ce Bakayama avait rêvé de… ça. Imaginé ces choses indécentes qu'il ne se serait jamais permis d'imaginer, aurait-il été éveillé.

Le passeur serra le protège-matelas entre ses doigts. Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait honteux. Et si Hinata n'avait jamais rêvé de lui. Et s'il ne s'était jamais masturbé en pensant à lui ? S'il était le seul ?

Kageyama se sermonna intérieurement et tenta de réorganiser ses pensées. Hinata était un garçon. Il avait donc un pénis. Il semblait de surcroit beaucoup plus normal, ou au moins plus à l'aise, avec la sexualité que lui. Il s'était donc très probablement déjà masturbé et avait aussi très probablement fait des rêves érotiques – que ceux-ci comportent Kageyama ou non.

' _Je pourrais peut-être lui en parler demain._ ' Songea alors le passeur. ' _Je suis sûr que ça me soulagerait si je lui avouais._ '

Presque aussitôt, il laissa son front tomber dans la paume de sa main et chuchota :

« Et puis quoi encore… Qu'est-ce que je comptais faire exactement ? M'amener devant lui et dire : 'Eh, salut, tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait un rêve érotique hier, et tu étais dedans ! Et c'était tellement bien que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me masturber après !' »

Soudainement mortifié, Kageyama enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans les mains et se lamenta intérieurement :

' _Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre ?_ '

Le reste de la nuit du passeur fut assez mouvementé. Il ne put profiter que d'un demi-sommeil, et peu après qu'il soit finalement parvenu à réellement s'endormir, son _putain_ de réveil s'était dit qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour sonner.

La première chose que fit Kageyama lorsqu'il croisa Hinata avant l'entraînement matinal fut de lui jeter un regard noir. Le rouquin prit cela comme une invitation à la course – après tout, il l'avait battu la veille – et se précipita aussitôt vers le gymnase.

Kageyama oublia alors les pensées ayant empoisonné sa nuit et réagit instinctivement en poursuivit son partenaire déjà bien trop loin à son goût.

Durant les cours de la matinée, le passeur se laissa aller sur son banc et soupira intérieurement :

' _Au final, tout ça n'a rien changé. L'entraînement du matin était comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'inquiéter comme ça ?_ '

Une fois le temps de midi arrivé, les deux adolescents s'attendirent sous le porche habituel, mangèrent et s'entraînèrent. Puis, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent contre la porte de secours, essoufflés, après un baiser plus brûlant que d'habitude. Et lorsqu'Hinata s'approcha à nouveau pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kageyama, que sa langue s'infiltra gentiment dans sa bouche, ce dernier sentit son pantalon commencer à le serrer légèrement.

Aussitôt, il mit fin au baiser et ne fut jamais aussi reconnaissant à la première sonnerie de retentir à peine une seconde plus tard.

Hinata jeta un regard interrogateur à Kageyama, lequel assena :

« Tu vas être en retard aux cours si tu continues à bailler aux corneilles comme ça, abruti. »

Cela ne sembla pas tout à fait répondre aux questions d'Hinata, mais il obéit et se hâta vers sa classe. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Kageyama soupira en serrant légèrement les poings :

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui me prend _à l'école_ … »

Se retrouver avec une érection dans son lit, au beau milieu de la nuit, était une chose. Sentir son membre se durcir dans l'arrière-cour de l'école, alors que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, en était une toute autre.

Kageyama secoua la tête, fit de son mieux pour nier en bloc ce qui venait de se produire et se dirigea à son tour vers sa classe.

**oOo oOo oOo**

L'entraînement après les cours commença normalement. Ils s'échauffèrent, pratiquèrent les réceptions, les blocages, les passes et les attaques, puis firent un match à six contre six.

Kageyama était dans l'équipe d'Hinata. Et habituellement, cette configuration le satisfaisait. Cette fois-ci cependant, lorsqu'il se positionna derrière son partenaire au début du match, un sentiment d'appréhension lui tordit l'estomac.

Kageyama n'avait pas osé regarder Hinata dans les yeux depuis qu'ils avaient franchi les portes du gymnase après les cours. Comme s'il avait peur que le simple fait de lui faire face réactive son entrejambe.

Mais là, lors de ce match, il allait devoir se concentrer sur le corps de l'attaquant. Analyser ses mouvements. Etre constamment conscient de sa position.

Alors qu'il ne voulait plus voir Hinata de la journée. Qu'il se sentait lourd, fatigué, et que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était pratiquer ses services seul dans un coin.

Au début du match, Kageyama préféra faire des passes aux deux nouveaux attaquants de première. Mais plus le set avançait, plus il était conscient du regard implorant d'Hinata dans son dos, lui criant silencieusement de lui faire une passe.

Et alors que Yamaguchi se préparait à servir, Kageyama se sermonna intérieurement. Ce qu'il faisait était ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de passer à Hinata indéfiniment. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un match contre ses propres coéquipiers, il voulait le gagner. Et pour cela, il avait besoin des capacités d'Hinata. Alors il devait se reprendre et cesser de penser à cette stupide érection ayant surgi dans l'arrière-cour.

Juste avant que Yamaguchi frappe le ballon, Kageyama se tourna vers Hinata et lui fit signe que la prochaine passe était pour lui, recevant alors un regard bien trop étoilé pour une simple promesse de passe. Il se positionna ensuite pour réceptionner la balle parfaitement renvoyée par Nishinoya et guetta les mouvements d'Hinata.

Et alors que le ballon se rapprochait de ses bras tendus, il se répétait intérieurement :

' _Tu vois. Tout est normal. Tout va bien. Ne pense plus à ça. Ne pense plus à ça. Ne pense plus à…_ '

Kageyama envoya la balle à Hinata, avant d'immédiatement étouffer un juron.

« Désolé ! C'est super court ! »

Le rouquin parvint tout de même à maladroitement faire passer le ballon de l'autre côté du terrain – mais uniquement car l'équipe adversaire n'avait pas été suffisamment réactive pour smasher la balle qui avait presque été envoyée de leur propre côté du filet –, gagnant ainsi un point. Un point très laid, mais un point tout de même.

Hinata jeta un regard bizarre à Kageyama alors que Yachi changeait le score sur le tableau. Il lui avait semblé que Nishinoya avait parfaitement réceptionné le ballon. Alors pourquoi une telle passe ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien vu. Les services de Yamaguchi étaient devenus très difficiles à rattraper après tout. Et Nishinoya avait toujours quelques peines à réceptionner les services smashés flottants.

Lorsqu'il s'excusa à nouveau pour sa passe, le visage de Kageyama montrait plus une forte gêne que l'habituelle auto-frustration qu'il arborait dès qu'il faisait une erreur. Surpris par ce changement d'attitude, Hinata ne put que lâcher un faible « Don't mind. » avant le début de l'échange suivant.

Lorsque Kageyama rata une fois de plus sa passe au rouquin, il fixa furieusement ses mains et s'inonda intérieurement d'insultes. La frustration avait enfin commencé à prendre le pas sur la gêne et cela le revigorait étrangement.

Alors que le passeur s'apprêtait à nouveau à s'excuser – plus fermement cette fois-ci – Hinata susurra :

« Et ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kageyama-kun ? C'est le bloc de Tsukishima qui te met dans tous tes états ? »

A l'entente de ces paroles, le blond glissa un rictus sarcastique au passeur depuis l'autre côté du filet.

« Oh. » se mit-il à railler. « Je ne savais pas que ma présence était devenue imposante au point d'effrayer le roi. Pardon, pardon. »

Kageyama sentit aussitôt une puissante envie de rabattre le caquet de cette perche suffisante, mais avant même qu'il puisse rétorquer, Hinata lui lança :

« Envoie-moi encore le prochain ! Je m'en vais le faire taire, moi ! »

Kageyama fusilla alors son partenaire du regard, lequel recula d'un pas. _Il_ était celui qui allait faire taire Tsukishima.

Lorsque le ballon fut remis en jeu, puis réceptionné par Nishinoya, Kageyama se positionna légèrement plus près du filet que d'habitude, se positionna de façon à faire une passe à Hinata qui s'était déjà élancé vers le filet, puis, au tout dernier moment, fit une seconde main.

Un point pour l'équipe de Kageyama.

Revigoré par la vue du visage frustré de Tsukishima, le passeur offrit à celui-ci un de ses sourires satisfaits les plus sinistres. Le blond se contenta d'y répondre par un regard hautain.

Kageyama se tourna ensuite vers un Hinata extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi pour sa passe et lui fit signe que l'attaque suivante serait leur courte bizarre améliorée. Ils l'effectuèrent sans aucun problème à l'échange suivant, ce qui ramena le score à égalité.

« Nice kill ! » lança alors Kageyama avant de faire un high-five.

Et il ne pensa plus à son rêve érotique, ni à ses érections le reste du match.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hinata ne fit aucun commentaire sur les erreurs de son partenaire et demanda, juste avant qu'ils se quittent :

« Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble demain ? »

Demain était samedi, mais exceptionnellement, ils n'avaient pas entraînement. Une inspection du gymnase ou quelque chose du genre.

Kageyama répondit par un simple « Ok », puis Hinata caressa légèrement l'avant-bras de son coéquipier. Celui-ci répondit en passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux roux et rentra chez lui en se jurant que plus jamais il ne laisserait ses stupides inquiétudes personnelles le perturber lors d'un match.

Le lendemain, les deux adolescents s'entraînèrent toute l'après-midi chez Kageyama, puis exténués, ils montèrent dans la chambre. Après s'être lavés, ils s'adossèrent tous deux au lit. Ils étaient seuls, les parents de Kageyama ne rentrant que dans une heure ou deux.

Rapidement, Hinata glissa une main sur le cou de son partenaire et approcha son visage. Le baiser, d'abord calme, devint rapidement plus intense et Hinata se permit même de laisser échapper un léger gémissement. Kageyama sentit instantanément son bas-ventre se contracter et avec cela, ses inquiétudes de la veille revenir à l'assaut. Mais Hinata ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, cherchant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

Kageyama, sentant son érection grandir, fit son possible pour ne pas toucher son coéquipier avec son bassin. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sente son pénis. S'il était le seul en érection… Mais Hinata semblait apprécier le baiser et ce gémissement tout à l'heure était plus que probablement un gémissement de plaisir.

Kageyama, souhaitant soudainement vérifier l'état de l'entrejambe de son partenaire, essaya de glisser une main le plus naturellement possible vers la taille d'Hinata, puis, faisant mine de ramener ses doigts vers sa cuisse opposée, effleura avec le dos de sa main le bas ventre du rouquin. Lorsqu'il y devina l'érection, il se sentit rassuré et même… Encore plus excité. Il approfondit le baiser et colla finalement son propre bassin à celui d'Hinata. Celui-ci émit alors un nouveau gémissement, étouffé par leur baiser. Et lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Hinata se surprit à demander d'une voix légèrement rauque :

« Tu as envie ? »

Cette simple question suffit à immédiatement ramener Kageyama sur terre. Il se détacha de son coéquipier, décollant leurs bassins et demanda, légèrement rougissant :

« Ce… C'est-à-dire ? Je te préviens, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que deux hommes sont censés faire et… Je n'ai pas osé me renseigner ou quoi que ce soit… »

Kageyama n'avait pas prévu d'aligner autant de mots d'affilée, et plus ceux-ci lui glissaient des lèvres, plus il se sentait bégayer et cela l'horripilait.

Hinata prit alors le visage du passeur entre ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas trop non plus ce qu'on est censé faire exactement mais… J'ai l'impression que si on fait ça. »

Et il commença à bouger son bassin contre celui de Kageyama.

« Ca pourrait être agréable. »

Il arrêta ses mouvements après quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Mais si tu ne veux pas, y a aucun problème. C'était juste une… proposition. Enfin… »

Plus ça allait, plus Hinata commençait également à se sentir embarrassé. Il ne savait pas si c'était la situation elle-même qui l'embarrassait, ou si c'était le fait que Kageyama soit lui-même embarrassé par la situation qui l'embarrassait.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on ne serait pas mieux sur le lit ? » murmura alors le passeur.

Hinata hocha maladroitement la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le matelas. Après quelques hésitations, le rouquin se plaça finalement au-dessus de Kageyama et dit, incertain :

« Si quelque chose ne te plaît pas, dis-le. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de comment faire. »

« Pareil. » marmonna Kageyama.

Hinata recommença alors doucement ses mouvements de va et vient, bassin contre bassin. Mais bientôt, les boutons de son pantalon commencèrent à le gêner et il s'arrêta pour le défaire.

« Ca faisait un peu mal. » se justifia-t-il en laissant tomber l'habit à côté du lit.

Kageyama se débarrassa également de son pantalon. Ils étaient à présent en t-shirt et en caleçon.

Frissonnant légèrement au contact de leurs jambes nues enchevêtrées, ils reprirent les mouvements avec un peu plus de force, ponctuant de temps à autre le tout de baisers humides.

Ca commençait à devenir vraiment agréable, et Kageyama ne put retenir plus longtemps un gémissement aux coups de bassin d'Hinata.

« Kageyama. » murmura alors celui-ci, serrant un peu plus le corps de son partenaire. « Kageyama. »

« Hinata, » soupira le passeur. « Ca va si… j'enlève mon caleçon ? J'ai peur de salir… »

Le rouquin acquiesça et enleva fébrilement son caleçon à son tour.

Leurs érections étaient à présent exposées et il ne leur restait que leurs t-shirts. Puis, alors qu'Hinata se repositionnait sur Kageyama, celui-ci le fit gentiment s'allonger à ses côtés et posa une main sur son entrejambe, comme demandant la permission. Le rouquin hocha la tête et il commença à le masturber comme il put. Hinata suivit ses mouvements et prit également le pénis de Kageyama entre ses mains.

Le passeur ravala alors un gémissement et embrassa son partenaire un peu plus ardemment, sentant le plaisir envahir ses membres et lui tourner la tête. Puis lorsqu'Hinata accéléra le rythme, il laissa échapper un grognement :

« Plus vite. »

Hinata accéléra encore un peu et Kageyama éjacula. L'attaquant ne fit aucun commentaire et passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son coéquipier, l'encourageant à poursuivre ses mouvements de va et vient.

« Ca va bientôt… Venir aussi… » souffla-t-il d'une voix erratique. « Encore un peu… »

Et lorsqu'il éjacula à son tour, Kageyama se rapprocha de son corps chaud, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient tous deux gardé leurs t-shirts et que la sensation du tissu contre sa peau transpirante était assez désagréable. Ils enlevèrent donc leurs hauts, en profitèrent pour sommairement nettoyer le sperme sur leurs mains et bas-ventres, puis se collèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Kageyama se sentait bien, tellement bien. Il respirait à plein poumons l'odeur d'Hinata et profitait de sa chaleur contre la sienne. Il était heureux.

Il ne s'agissait pas du même bonheur suivant une victoire dans un match de volley. C'était un sentiment de bien-être beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus posé et stable.

Après quelques temps, ils se résolurent tout de même à se détacher et à correctement laver leurs mains et bas-ventres dans la salle de bain. Puis, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, ils remirent leurs caleçons et pantalons, et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Lorsqu'Hinata posa sa tête sur l'épaule nue de Kageyama, ce dernier demanda d'une petite voix :

« Hinata ? »

« Hm ? »

Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait… Ce qu'ils avaient fait, Kageyama se sentait encore plus stupide par rapport à ses erreurs lors du match de la veille. Et bien que le rouquin ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur, il se sentait un devoir de lui expliquer pourquoi deux de ses passes avaient été complètement foirées.

« Pour l'entraînement d'hier, » commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. « Si je t'ai fait des passes aussi pouraves, c'est parce que la veille, j'avais fait un rêve… Erotique… Ou tu apparaissais. »

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de conclure :

« Ca m'a perturbé et je ne suis pas arrivé à suivre tes mouvements correctement. Je suis désolé. »

Hinata releva la tête et regarda son partenaire avec de grands yeux. Il ne s'était… pas attendu à ça. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

La surprise passée, il railla :

« Oh, Kageyama-kun était donc gêné par ses désirs sexuels ? »

Le passeur se sentit instantanément soulagé à cette réponse. Et alors que son coéquipier continuait à se moquer de lui, il marmonna dans sa barbe :

« Ca va, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Ca m'a perturbé. »

Lorsque le silence revint, Kageyama demanda, incertain :

« C'était bien au moins ? »

Il ajouta presqu'aussitôt :

« Ce qu'on a fait. »

« Oui, très. » sourit Hinata. « Et toi ? »

« Aussi. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je ferai mieux, la prochaine fois. » affirma Hinata.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils et assena, d'une voix beaucoup plus sûre qu'il y a quelques instants :

« Je ferai mieux que toi ! Abruti ! »

Et alors qu'Hinata rétorquait que l'addition d'une insulte à cette phrase n'était absolument pas nécessaire, les voix des parents de Kageyama retentirent dans le couloir, les faisant rapidement enfiler leurs t-shirts et mettre une distance ridiculement grande entre eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène, disons… explicite (même si niveau explicitation, on a déjà vu mieux). C'était assez gênant et je ne suis pas sûre de recommencer un jour. Mais j'ai quand même apprécié écrire ce moment entre eux. J'aime ces deux idiots (beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien).
> 
> Et j'aime Tsukishima aussi. Si j'étais plus inspirée, je lui donnerais plus de répliques sarcastiques.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Je me sens souvent un peu triste quand je finis d'écrire quelque chose et cette fanfic ne fait pas exception... Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont commenté, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Depuis l'épisode du rêve érotique, Kageyama ne fut plus distrait par quoi que ce soit concernant Hinata sur le terrain. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre, dans un coin bien caché de sa tête, que son partenaire qui l'avait tant poussé vers le haut, ne le tire à présent vers le bas.

Kageyama avait déjà fait des erreurs bien pires que celles qu'il avait commises lors du match ayant suivi son rêve érotique. Que ce soit à cause de la fatigue ou du stress accumulé lors d'un match. Peu importait ce que le monde pouvait dire au sujet de son génie, il restait un être humain avec ses limites.

Cependant, qu'il se laisse emporter par quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un rêve érotique et une érection indésirable dans l'arrière-cour le rongeait inconsciemment de l'intérieur.

Et s'il se laissait une fois de plus distraire durant un match ? A cause d'un prétexte encore plus stupide ?

Heureusement, une fois sur le terrain, ses craintes disparaissaient et il jouait tout à fait normalement.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Sur un temps de midi d'août, Kageyama attendait Hinata dans l'arrière-cour. Il attendit cinq minutes, dix minutes, un quart d'heure. Mais le rouquin n'apparaissait pas.

Kageyama regarda rapidement son gsm. Aucun mail non lu ne se trouvait dans sa boite de réception. Agacé, il se laissa tomber sur le porche et commença à manger seul. Hinata ne se soustrayait tout de même pas sciemment à son entraînement spécial aux réceptions ? Car bien qu'il se soit amélioré en défense, il devait savoir que ce n'était pas suffisant ! La faille laissée par Sawamura avait commencé à être comblée, mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire !

Lorsque Kageyama eut terminé son bento, Hinata n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il commença alors à se faire des passes, essayant de se convaincre que cet abruti s'était perdu quelque part et qu'il allait bien finir par arriver.

Mais Hinata n'apparut pas du temps de midi et le passeur retourna seul dans sa classe à la première sonnerie. Il regarda une dernière fois son téléphone avant que le cours ne commence, puis laissa son esprit dériver. Il savait que le rouquin était présent aujourd'hui. Il était venu à l'entraînement du matin au club. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu pour ne pas venir dans l'arrière-cour à midi ?

Kageyama arriva le premier au gymnase à la fin des cours et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit une tête orange passer la porte et regarder presque timidement qui était à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'Hinata croisa le regard assassin de son partenaire, il se raidit sur place et tenta maladroitement d'expliquer en détournant les yeux :

« Pour le temps de midi… C'est… C'est le prof d'anglais qui m'a chopé et… En fait, j'avais… J'avais… »

Kageyama souleva un sourcil menaçant.

« J'avais oublié de rendre mon devoir et il m'a obligé à le faire pendant toute la pause. » lâcha-t-il très rapidement.

« Tu ne parles quand même pas du devoir que moi et Yachi t'avons répété je ne sais combien de fois de ne pas oublier ? »

Hinata déglutit, puis hocha la tête.

Kageyama laissa alors exploser un flot de mots plus ou moins insultants avant de lâcher, agacé :

« Tu le sais pourtant, non ? Que ce prof est un emmerdeur et qu'il n'allait _jamais_ laisser passer un oubli de devoir ? »

Hinata blêmit et ne put que fixer ses pieds en réponse. Lors de leur dernière séance de révision, Kageyama et Yachi lui avaient effectivement répété de ne pas oublier ce devoir. De _très_ nombreuses fois…

« Et ton gsm ? » assena Kageyama. « Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir ! »

« Plus de batterie. J'ai oublié de le charger hier… »

Le passeur dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Mais encore une fois, _comment_ n'avait-il pas pu le voir venir ?

Alors que Kageyama s'apprêtait à rétorquer une réplique cinglante, les troisièmes années entrèrent dans le gymnase et ordonnèrent de s'échauffer pour leur match d'entraînement contre Dateko.

Le passeur cria alors un dernier « Abruti » à Hinata avant de s'éloigner dans un coin du gymnase et de commencer ses échauffements.

Habituellement, lorsqu'Hinata faisait ce genre de coup, Kageyama lui criait dessus – parfois pendant plusieurs minutes ininterrompues – et une fois toute la colère épuisée, le rouquin s'excusait. Les deux idiots se disputaient ensuite encore un peu pour la forme, et tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Ici, cependant, Kageyama n'avait pas eu le loisir de laisser libre cours à son énervement – il ne pouvait décemment crier pour une raison aussi stupide alors que leurs adversaires d'un match d'entraînement pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Et cela lui pesait. Lourdement.

Lorsque le match contre Dateko commença, Kageyama prit une longue inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à cette colère stupide. Il s'était juré de ne plus laisser de telles choses perturber son jeu. A présent, il devait se concentrer sur le match et ses adversaires. Et même s'il rêvait de fusiller Hinata, de l'assassiner du regard pour sa stupidité, il devait se retenir. Le terrain n'était pas un lieu où ils pouvaient régler ce genre de dispute.

Malgré ses sermons intérieurs, Kageyama se montra inconsciemment plus exigeant que d'habitude dans son jeu avec Hinata, le poussant à bouger plus, plus vite.

Et bien que le rouquin parvienne à suivre les attentes du passeur grâce à son endurance hors du commun, à la fin du deuxième set, il semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée. Ukai le remarqua et somma à Kageyama de cesser d'user autant Hinata. Qu'il avait des attaquants ailiers en plus des centraux et que ceux-ci n'attendaient que d'être utilisés.

A ces mots, les yeux de Kageyama s'agrandirent légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers Hinata et le regarda. Il remarqua alors qu'effectivement, sa silhouette était plus courbée que d'habitude sous la fatigue et sa respiration était anormalement saccadée.

' _Je l'aurais drainé inconsciemment ?_ '

Mais aussitôt, il secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. Sinon, cela signifierait qu'il se serait une fois de plus laissé emporter par ses sentiments personnels.

Lors du troisième set, Kageyama fit attention à ne pas passer trop souvent à Hinata. Il ne pouvait pas l'épuiser davantage. Même si le score était extrêmement serré.

Puis, au milieu du set, Hinata rata complètement une réception, accordant un point à Dateko et amenant le score à deux points d'avance pour ces derniers. Kageyama aurait pu prédire à la position que son partenaire avait prise que le ballon allait partir n'importe comment sitôt qu'il l'eût touché. Il ne s'était _à nouveau_ pas assez baissé. Et alors que le passeur ouvrait la bouche pour lui hurler sa faute, il se pétrifia.

Pourquoi s'apprêtait-il à crier sur Hinata ? Parce qu'il s'était planté sur sa réception ? Ou parce qu'il sentait toujours la colère latente du temps de midi le ronger ?

Soudainement terrifié à l'idée de hurler sur son coéquipier à cause de sentiments personnels plutôt qu'à cause de la faute qu'il venait de faire, Kageyama se figea.

Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas crier sur Hinata pour cette histoire de devoir. Ces imbécilités n'avaient pas leur place sur le terrain. Il devait crier car il avait raté une réception qu'il aurait pu réussir et…

« Kageyama, récupère ! » entendit-il soudainement Nishinoya lui hurler.

Aussitôt, le passeur reprit ses esprits, mais à peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête qu'il se prit le ballon dans la figure.

Un point supplémentaire pour Dateko.

Kageyama était abasourdi. L'échange avait repris. Futakuchi avait servi. Nishinoya avait renvoyé le ballon. Tout cela, sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

Le passeur fixa ses mains, avant de serrer brutalement les poings. Jamais il ne s'était laissé distraire durant un match au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'un échange avait débuté. Il devait se reprendre.

Sans jeter le moindre regard à Hinata, Kageyama cria un rapide « désolé », puis refit face à ses adversaires.

Mais le mal était fait. L'esprit du passeur était complètement paralysé par la peur d'à nouveau reproduire des erreurs aussi grossières à cause de raisons complètement déplacées.

Les passes de Kageyama étaient de moins en moins précises, et plus cela le frustrait, plus il se laissait déstabiliser. Même les deux temps mort pris par Ukai n'y changèrent rien.

Pour une fois, Kageyama aurait souhaité être remplacé, juste le temps d'une dizaine de minutes. Pour pouvoir reprendre son sang-froid. Pour cesser de devoir être attentif aux moindres mouvements d'Hinata. Pour se vider l'esprit.

Malheureusement, Sugawara n'était plus là et le nouveau passeur de première n'était pas encore apte à prendre sa place sur le terrain.

Kageyama avait beau moins bien jouer que d'habitude, Hinata et Tanaka parvenaient encore plus ou moins à couvrir ses erreurs et à marquer. Ce fut cependant Dateko qui remporta le troisième set et par extension, le match.

Alors que l'équipe de Karasuno se changeait dans la salle de club, Kageyama s'excusa pour son piètre jeu en s'inclinant. Il était mortifié. Et il avait honte. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir se laisser déstabiliser aussi facilement.

« Eh bien, eh bien. » souffla sarcastiquement Tsukishima, son rictus habituel collé sur le visage. « Qui aurait cru que le roi était sujet aux erreurs, tel le simple commun des mortels ? »

Il perdit cependant presque son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que Kageyama avait à peine réagi à sa raillerie.

Ennoshita s'avança alors vers le passeur, hésitant. Avant qu'il n'entre dans le gymnase quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait entendu crier sur Hinata. Et bien que cela ait ressemblé à une de leurs habituelles disputes, il ne pouvait se défaire du pressentiment que le dérèglement du jeu de Kageyama était lié à l'attaquant.

Ennoshita ne pouvait résoudre leur présumé désaccord pour eux. Néanmoins, il était leur capitaine, à présent. Aussi, se devait-il de les remettre à leur place.

« Kageyama. » appela-t-il durement. « Si tu as un problème qui t'empêche de bien jouer, règle-le. Les éliminatoires pour choisir le représentant au tournoi de printemps sont presque là. Et on aura besoin de toi. Au maximum de tes capacités. » ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard lourd de conséquence.

Le passeur ne put que serrer les poings et articuler un amer « oui ».

Hinata et Kageyama furent chargés de fermer la salle du club et après que les derniers joueurs l'aient quittée, le rouquin lâcha durement :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Kageyama n'osa pas répondre. Il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il s'était une fois de plus laissé distraire au cours d'un match par quelque chose aussi stupide que cette histoire de temps de midi.

Voyant que son partenaire ne réagissait pas, Hinata s'approcha et lâcha négligemment :

« Je t'ai rarement vu faire autant d'erreurs dans un seul set. »

Et il commença alors à lister innocemment en comptant sur ses doigts :

« Tout d'abord, il y a eu la balle dans ta tête après le service de Futakuchi, puis cette passe ridiculement près du filet alors que Nishinoya avait parfaitement réceptionné, puis… »

Alors qu'Hinata en était arrivé au huitième doigt, Kageyama perdit patience et assena, menaçant :

« Depuis quand t'as une aussi bonne mémoire ? »

Il pressa le dessus du crâne d'Hinata dans sa main et poursuivit en haussant le ton :

« Si t'es foutu de te rappeler de toutes mes erreurs, pourquoi t'as oublié de faire ton devoir d'anglais et de charger ton téléphone ? »

A présent qu'il s'était laissé aller à la colère, Kageyama ne se gêna pas pour continuer :

« Et c'était quoi cette réception pourave du deuxième set ? Combien de fois je devrai te dire que tu ne te baisses pas assez ? Ce ne sont pas que tes bras qui renvoient le ballon, c'est tout ton corps ! Tu me feras deux cents réceptions demain pour cette merde ! »

Essoufflé, Kageyama fut presque surpris lorsqu'il entendit le rire d'Hinata.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a maintenant, abruti ? » cracha-t-il presque.

« Rien. J'ai juste l'impression que tu t'es enfin réveillé. » sourit-il.

Kageyama sentit alors son cœur se serrer, enleva sa main de la tête d'Hinata et baissa les yeux. Le rouquin tenta de capter son regard, mais il le gardait obstinément cloué au sol.

Alors qu'Hinata s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui prenait, Kageyama murmura :

« Je suis désolé. Je t'engueule, mais c'est moi qui ai fait n'importe quoi aujourd'hui. »

Le rouquin ne répondit rien et attendit sagement qu'il poursuive.

« Avant le match, j'étais fâché pour cette histoire de temps de midi. Je trouvais ça complètement con, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça affecte le match et ça a fini comme ça… »

Hinata regardait son partenaire avec de grands yeux.

« Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi, que tu ne te sois pas plus énervé que ça pour cette histoire. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, le rouquin demanda, intrigué :

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas plus engueulé ? »

« Parce qu'on était sur le terrain ? » répliqua Kageyama en levant un sourcil.

« Tu t'énerves tout le temps sur le terrain. »

Le passeur serra les poings. Cet idiot ne comprenait pas. Définitivement.

« Oui, mais pour des choses _en rapport_ avec ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain. »

Hinata jeta un regard froid à Kageyama et assena :

« Alors pourquoi tu t'es pas énervé quand j'ai foiré ma réception ? »

Kageyama déglutit. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis, hésitant, marmonna :

« Parce que j'avais l'impression que si je le faisais, je me serais plus énervé sur toi à cause du temps de midi plutôt qu'à cause de ta réception… »

« Hein ? » fut tout ce que parvint à prononcer Hinata. Le passeur lui avait déjà plusieurs fois parlé en chinois. Mais là…

Kageyama, lisant les points d'interrogation dans le regard de son partenaire, tenta de clarifier :

« Je ne veux pas amener mes problèmes sur le terrain. »

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Hinata lâcha :

« Attends deux secondes, Kageyama. T'as toujours amené tes problèmes sur le terrain et on a toujours fait avec. »

Interdit, le passeur ne put que fixer Hinata du regard. Celui-ci poursuivit :

« Quand on a affronté Seijo pour la première fois, t'as complètement perdu tes moyens ! »

« Ce n'était pas pareil. » rétorqua agressivement Kageyama.

Ce jour-là, il s'était laissé submerger par la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur face à Oïkawa, de ne pas être un passeur digne de ce nom.

« Eh ben moi, je vois pas la différence. » contra obstinément Hinata. « Et si je devais dire quel match était le pire, ce serait celui contre Seijo sans hésiter. »

Hinata se stoppa, laissant ses paroles s'enfoncer dans le crâne de Kageyama, puis poursuivit :

« T'étais complètement paumé ce jour-là, et pourtant, t'es retourné sur le terrain au deuxième set sans aucun problème, alors pourquoi tu flippes comme ça maintenant ? »

« Je flippe pas ! »

Kageyama sentait à nouveau la colère monter en lui et il empoigna Hinata par le col. Celui-ci lui rétorqua cependant, imperturbable :

« Si, tu flippes ! »

Et ils se fusillèrent du regard.

Lorsque Kageyama lâcha le t-shirt de son partenaire, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« J'aimerais quand même comprendre… » commença Hinata. « Pourquoi tu t'es pas énervé sur moi tout à l'heure ? »

Puis, il lâcha, haussant délibérément les épaules :

« Tu t'énerves tout le temps sur moi, qu'on soit sur ou en dehors du terrain. Alors quoi. T'avais peur que je m'écroule ou que je file aux toilettes si tu me faisais ton regard noir de la mort qui tue ? Merci, mais je sais me tenir sur mes deux jambes maintenant. »

Stupéfait, Kageyama regardait Hinata. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre et son esprit se clarifier avec le flux des paroles de son partenaire.

Le rouquin prit alors une longue inspiration, planta son regard dans celui de Kageyama et sourit :

« Alors les prochaines fois, viens avec tout ce que t'as sur le terrain. J'accepterai tout. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle tu seras énervé, je frapperai toutes tes passes ! »

Et face au sourire sincère d'Hinata, Kageyama pensa alors quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide.

' _Je veux rester avec lui pour toujours._ '

Sur et en dehors du terrain.

Après un long silence, Kageyama s'avança maladroitement vers son partenaire et l'étreignit. Hinata, tout d'abord surpris, lui rendit finalement son embrassade.

Ils fermèrent le club et marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au garage à vélos. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent. Il était tard. Seul le vélo d'Hinata était encore parqué. Personne ne les verrait.

Puis, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter, Kageyama affirma :

« Cette année, on ira encore aux nationales. »

« Evidemment ! »

Et ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Il fallut à Kageyama et Hinata un certain temps d'ajustement quant à leur nouvelle gestion de leur relation sur le terrain. Mais il s'avéra qu'ils se disputaient en fait rarement en ce qui concernait autre chose que le volley ou leurs défis stupides.

Kageyama avait toujours trouvé qu'il était plus facile d'interagir avec Hinata qu'avec les autres. Devant le rouquin, il n'avait pas à réfléchir à la façon dont il devait formuler ses phrases. Il n'avait pas à se retenir de cracher son venin lorsqu'il faisait n'importe quoi et il pouvait crier à loisir. Hinata ne prenait jamais à cœur ce que Kageyama lui hurlait. Et cela prévenait bien des malentendus et conflits inutiles.

Les quelques fois où leurs disputes empiétaient cependant sur le volley, le passeur ne craignait à présent plus de vociférer sur son partenaire sur le terrain. Ou tout du moins, en dehors de leurs matchs officiels. Les deux adolescents ne pouvaient décemment se donner en spectacle de cette manière lors de ceux-ci – ne serait-ce que pour éviter les avertissements de l'arbitre. Malgré cette restriction, ils avaient tout de même trouvé le moyen de s'y communiquer leur ressentiment, se lançant des regards noirs dès qu'ils le pouvaient ou se frappant inutilement fort dans les mains lors de leurs high-five.

Etonnamment, cela n'affectait en rien leur jeu et ils restaient tout aussi synchronisés qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce comportement avait même eu un effet inattendu sur l'équipe adverse lors de leur premier match au tournoi du choix du représentant de la préfecture pour le tournoi de printemps.

En effet, Hinata et Kageyama s'y étaient fusillés du regard durant tout le premier set. La tension entre eux était palpable et dès que l'un commettait une erreur, il se faisait rattraper sans cérémonie par l'autre. Et pourtant, les passes de Kageyama restaient parfaites et Hinata les frappait comme si de rien n'était.

' _Des monstres._ ' N'avaient pu que penser leurs adversaires lorsqu'ils les avaient vus faire un énième high-five dont le but avait plus l'air de consister en le broyage des mains de l'autre qu'en une félicitation.

L'équipe de Karasuno avait premièrement été surprise par ces nouveaux comportements, mais s'était assez rapidement habituée – cela ne différait au final pas tant de leurs habituelles chamailleries. Et même les premières, qui avaient au début été totalement pris au dépourvu, en riaient à présent de bon cœur.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Alors que les nationales approchaient, une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux adolescents dans le gymnase de Karasuno. Et alors qu'ils se criaient mutuellement dessus tout en s'échauffant, Tanaka se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Nishinoya, lequel soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois encore ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, » commença Tanaka, « mais en gros, Hinata serait arrivé en retard à un rendez-vous avec Kageyama, et à cause de ça, Kageyama n'aurait pas pu acheter le truc soldé qu'il voulait, car le temps qu'Hinata arrive, tous les exemplaires avaient été vendus. »

Nishinoya dut retenir un rire avant de souffler :

« Un rendez-vous ? Ils sortent ensemble maintenant ou quoi ? »

Les deux troisièmes tentèrent alors d'imaginer les deux adolescents en train de se tenir la main, puis de s'embrasser, avant d'aussitôt secouer la tête.

« Non, non, non. C'est pas possible. » argua Tanaka. « Ils vont pas du tout ensemble, ce sont deux hommes et… »

Il s'arrêta soudainement dans sa phrase, regarda Nishinoya, devina à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'ils pensaient la même chose et demanda :

« Est-ce que Kageyama a une seule fois manifesté de l'intérêt pour Kiyoko-san ? »

« Jamais. » répondit le libéro en fronçant très sérieusement les sourcils.

« Kageyama serait donc… »

Les deux zigotos se sentirent soudainement tirés en arrière par le col de leur t-shirt. Ennoshita s'était doucement rapproché d'eux et commenta sans cérémonie :

« C'est donc de cette façon que vous jugez l'orientation sexuelle des gens. Intéressant. »

La paire d'idiots déglutit.

« Et pendant que vous discutez de choses stupides, vous cessez de vous échauffer. Aller, au boulot ! » scanda-t-il en lâchant leur t-shirts.

Ennoshita s'éloigna des troisièmes et jeta un regard aux deux abrutis qui semblaient à présent s'être calmés.

Peu importait ce qu'ils étaient, un couple, des amis, des partenaires. Tant que cela n'affectait pas leur jeu, le capitaine n'avait rien à leur dire. Il avait longuement hésité à leur parler sérieusement le jour du fameux match d'entraînement contre Dateko…

' _Mais ils semblent avoir trouvé une solution à leurs problèmes tous seuls._ ' Songea Ennoshita en souriant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime Futakuchi. Je le place sans hésitation dans mes personnages préférés de Haikyuu. Probablement parce que j'ai un faible naturel pour les personnages sarcastiques. A la base, j'avais voulu le faire parler, mais au final il n'est apparu que pour servir x)
> 
> Bon... Maintenant que cette fanfic est finie, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la saison 4 ! Il y a tant de moments du manga que je rêve de voir animés (mon Dieu j'espère qu'ils adapteront le match contre Inarizaki...). Je pense que je suis beaucoup trop hypée pour mon propre bien x)


End file.
